


The Doctor's Hero

by Python07



Series: A Fixed Point [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, based on ep 8.12: Death in Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brigadier is there to save him again. Once the Doctor opens the floodgates, the memories spill through his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Death in Heaven. Dialogue borrowed from the ep marked w/ *

He turned to her with true regret. Despite their history, he never thought he could kill his oldest frenemy while she was unarmed. He’d always been horrified by the idea of killing and the memories and the blood on his hands caused a visceral reaction. His stomach clenched, his hearts were thumping loudly in his chest, and his hands were sweaty on the device.

The Master, Mistress, Missy, or whatever the hell she was calling herself in this regeneration smirked at him. “Seriously?*”

He could only stare at her with grim resignation.

Missy snickered. “Oh…Doctor.” Her eyes flickered to Clara over his shoulder. Her lip curled in disdain. “To save her soul?*”

He almost shouted yes. Instead, he rubbed a hand over his face. He could do this. He wouldn’t have that dark stain on Clara’s spirit

Missy posed dramatically between two headstones. She chuckled. “But who, my dear, will save yours?*”

He looked at Missy, his hand still covering his mouth. He let his breath out slowly.

Missy pouted. “Say something nice.*”

He let out a pained sigh.

“Please?*”

He shrugged helplessly. His voice was rough. “You win.*”

A small smirk was still playing at the corner of Missy’s lips but her eyes were serious. “I know.*”

He set his jaw and raised the device. He could incinerate her. It would be a blessing to the universe. Still, he didn’t want to. This wasn’t self defense. This was murder.

Before he could fire, the blue bolt struck and Missy vaporized. Everything was a blur after that. Finding Kate alive and realizing that the Brigadier was still the Brigadier, even resurrected in a Cyberman body.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. His old friend was there again. The world in peril and one of his darkest days and Alistair was there to save him.

“Where else would be you be?” he mused again out loud.

Once he opened the floodgates, the memories came in rapid succession. The last time he’d seen the old soldier in action and it made him smile. The man had been sixty-six and still defeated The Destroyer. He’d been so angry at Alistair for putting himself in danger and Alistair just gave a tired smile and said he was going back into retirement and he was too old for this.

Then there was that awful time in the Death Zone. All of his selves up to that point and several of his friends being chased by Daleks, Cybermen, yetis, raston robots, the Master, and the crazed Lord President Borusa. And through everything, Alistair was as calm and cool as always and landed a masterful punch to the Master’s jaw.

He could still remember how lost he felt when he landed on Earth in 1983 and Alistair didn’t remember him. Alistair always recognized him, no matter what face he wore, only to find out the memory block was his own fault because Alistair had saved him. Again.

The Zygons was another nasty affair. Another alien race wanting to take over the Earth. Another day in the life of U.N.I.T. Of course, they saved the day. But the thing that would always stick out to him was Alistair in his kilt.

Then there was the first day of…what had Sarah Jane called him in that incarnation…teeth and curls. He’d been so loopy at first. He could’ve said something to the effect of "The brontosaurus is large and placid ... and stupid." However, he didn’t miss the way Alistair watched him, the sadness, but Alistair didn’t attempt to make him stay.

The previous incarnation had shared teeth and curls’ restlessness, but he didn’t have a functioning TARDIS and he had no real desire to be parted from Alistair anyway. Oh, they fought. Alistair was crisp military precision and protocol. He was all arrogant intelligence, flash, and blatant disrespect for authority.

The mix, while explosive, worked well. They saved the world countless times and bickered when they weren’t. On one occasion, the bickering turned into scathing, biting remarks that turned into angry fucking. More instances followed for stress release or just plain fun. He couldn’t really pinpoint when it became more. Neither mentioned the shift but neither ran from it either.

He licked his lips. Alistair had been something back then. Commanding. Vigorous. Strong hands. All lean muscle and a very talented tongue. Perhaps, he needed a trip back to the 1970s.

“Doctor.”

He started. He blinked at Clara. “Yes?”

Clara frowned. “Are you all right?”

He waved a hand dismissively. “Of course.”

Clara regarded him intently. “You were a million miles away. What were you thinking about?”

One end of his mouth quirked up. “Just remembering an old friend.”

Clara sneered. “Not Missy, I hope.”

He gave a small smile. “No. Not Missy.”


End file.
